You Belong With Me
by hyuuchiha
Summary: Mo isn't sure how to get away from something he loves, even though it causes him pain. MacCoy wants to help, but he knows the b-boy will have to help himself ...    Angel/Mo, MacCoy/Mo. Rated M for the fighting and cussing. Next time, I will edit better!


okay, so ... the dance central series has become my new addiction along with left 4 dead. /big cheesy grin

i'm not trying to make angel come off as a bad guy, cause ... pfffft ... i love angel/mo more than anything! i just wanted an excuse to write some cute maccoy/mo fluff! personally, i do enjoy angel/mo to maccoy/mo, but ... we all need a little fix, right? |D;;; you all can just assume that angel was ... just a little too protective in this one. (don't worry - it'll be fixed when i throw up my angel/mo fic soon ...)

well, this was my little fix.

i do not own dance central or any of the characters - harmonix does and bless them for making such epic characters!

_**You Belong With Me**_

* * *

><p><em>You're on the phone with your boyfriend - he's upset<em>

_He's going off about something that you said_

_He doesn't get your humor like I do_

``Dammi', Angel! Why ya gotta take everythin' so damn seriously? I' was a _joke_!``

``A joke, eh? _Tch,_`` he practically spat at the younger male, his hand lifting up and pushing him out of the way as he headed toward the door.

Mo stumbled a bit, moving one hand back to catch himself on the wall, the other one reaching to grasp hold of Angel's wrist. ``Wai' - Angel, I-!`` he cut himself off suddenly when he was given a sharp glare, his brown eyes staring into fiery amber before he released the elder's arm, slumping back against the wall in defeat. Angel's gaze continued to practically burn through him, hands clenching into fists at his sides before he lunged towards him, lifting one fist and slamming his knuckles into the wall next to Mo's head.

The sudden movement made the younger jump, eyes widening then blinking rapidly as he lifted his head to look at the fist in the wall then to meet Angel's gaze once more. He felt his heart pound against his ribs, his shoulders starting to shake in fear as the dream boy moved closer to him, their foreheads pressing together and forcing Mo's head back against the wall.

``... maybe you should think about what you say before you say it, _sí_?``

Once again, Mo shuddered, ducking his head in an attempt to pull away from that intense stare, though a hand on his chin forced him to look back up, lips barely brushing against his own as Angel spoke again. ``Seriously - I mean it this time, Mo.`` Then, he pulled his hand off the wall, letting his fingertips press lightly into Mo's cheek before he lowered that hand also, pulled away from the darker skinned male and headed towards the exit of the club.

It took him a few moments to register that Angel was finally out of sight before he fell into a sit on the floor, legs pulling up and his arms moving to rest on his knees, head hanging forward in shame. ``Maybe I should listen thi' time ...``

``Yo, Mo!``

Said male jerked his head up, blinking rapidly then quickly lifting a hand to rub at his face, making sure that there were no tears staining his cheeks before he forced a large smile and lifted the same hand to wave.

``'ey, MacCoy!``

_I'm in the room - it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like_

_And he'll never know your story like I do_

``Why're ya sittin' on the floor? That can't be comfortable!``

``I was jus' ... restin'. Finished up a dance a bi' ago and now 'm kinda tired.``

``Yeah ...?``

``Mmhmm ...``

The blond frowned lightly then shifted forward, kneeling down in front of Mo and reaching a hand out to rest on his shoulder. ``I saw ya fight wit' Angel - ya ain't gotta lie to me, Mo.``

Lifting his head up once more, Mo stared at the other male, licking his lips then lifting his hand to grasp onto MacCoy's arm as tears began running down his cheeks again. ``God - he's such a fuckin' _jerk_ sometimes!`` he finally admitted, the other hand coming up from his side and rubbing at his cheeks in an attempt to stop the tears, but it didn't seem to help.

MacCoy heaved a sigh, letting his arm be held in place as he moved the free one out and wrapped it around Mo's shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace to allow him to cry on his shoulder. ``That's kinda puttin' it nicely, yeah?`` A grin spread across his features at his own words, his hand lifting from Mo's shoulder to rest on the back of that hooded head when the younger let up on his arm.

``True, true ... tha hell am I gonna do now, MacCoy?``

``Don't ya think it's time to give up? Move on - find someone that actually cares?`` _Like me,_ he thought, but he didn't dare voice that opinion.

``S'not tha' easy ... I care abou' him a lo' n' ... ugh, fuck! Why? Why do I care?``

``Good question ...``

For the longest time, the DJ just held Mo to his shoulder, fingers lightly stroking over the fabric of that hood, his attention focused on the wall that the other male was propped against. When he finally felt the b-boy fall still, he blinked and pulled back just enough to glance at him, a light snicker escaping him when he noticed that Mo had practically cried himself to sleep. _Gotta stop doin' this, Mo ..._

Shaking his head, he shifted and slipped one arm underneath Mo's knees, the other behind his shoulders as he braced his legs then lifted the younger male off the floor. He held him securely against his chest, glancing around curiously then moving over to the nearby fire exit which he shouldered open and slipped outside into the cool air. Luckily, the alarm was busted.

Just as the door shut behind them, MacCoy hesitated when he heard the door reopen, his eyes widening ever so slightly. ``... Angel,`` he muttered, his arms tightening around the male in his arms.

``Where are you going with my boyfriend, MacCoy?``

``Takin' him home, man ...``

``That so?``

``Yeah. Since ya treat him like shit - I figured I should be the better guy and take him home.``

``... excuse me, _punta_?``

``I didn't stutta, fool!``

The blond moved to set Mo down against the nearby wall, lifting his hands to take hold of the other male's face, their foreheads pressing together. ``I'll handle this bastard, Mo ...`` He pulled back, watching his face closely then grinning slightly as the b-boy merely shifted, lifted a hand to grab one of the hands on his face and pressed his lips against MacCoy's hand. He gripped Mo's hand for a moment longer then pulled away, standing up and turning to glare over his shoulder at the older male.

Angel lunged forwards, lifting his hand and slamming it into the DJ's cheek, knocking him backward into the wall. He uncurled his fingers for a moment then clenched them again, taking another swing on the shorter male who ducked and slammed an elbow up into Angel's chest, effectively making him stumble.

MacCoy brushed the back of his hand across his mouth, smearing the blood across his lip and cheek, his tongue running out to lick at the cut. ``Ya done yet, asshole?`` he asked, taking a step forward and setting one hand near his hip, the other curling into a fist at his side.

``Just getting started, _pendejo_.``

``Bring it, pretty boy!``

The brunet glared and rushed towards him again, lifting his hand to swing towards MacCoy's face. Though, when the DJ went to block the hit, he smirked and lifted his knee, slamming it up into MacCoy's stomach which instantly knocked the wind out of him and made him drop to his knees. With the blond on his knees, he lifted his foot and kicked him backwards, holding him there for a moment before lifting his foot, readying to stomp down on his ribs.

Just as his foot almost came down, his eyes widened as he slammed into the ground, eyes wincing shut at the pain that shot through his chest. He shook his head, moving his hands to push himself back up and glaring over his shoulder, shock apparent on his features now. ``Mo!`` he exclaimed, getting back to his feet and wiping some dirt off his face.

Kneeling next to MacCoy, the b-boy carefully helped him sit up, shooting Angel a glare from beneath his hood. Once they were both up, Mo wrapped the blond's arm around his own shoulders to keep him supported, flashing him a light smile afterward. ``Thanks, MacCoy ...``

``Mo ...`` he trailed off, returning the gesture with a grin of his own, his hand gripping the younger's shoulder.

Mo blinked lightly at the sight of movement from the corner of his eye, pulling the other's arm from his shoulders and pushing him out of the way which allowed Angel's fist to solidly connect with the side of Mo's face, making him slam right into the nearby wall, his head bouncing off the bricks.

Angel's eyes widened at that before he rushed forward just in time to catch the younger underneath his arms, pulling him up against his chest, hand cupping over the bleeding spot on Mo's head. ``S-Shit - Mo!`` He pressed his hand against the wound a bit harder in an attempt to stop the blood, his arm tightening to hold him closer.

``Good job, idiot!`` The DJ went to move forward, only hesitating when Angel death glared him. He swallowed hard, crossing his arms over his chest and returning the look with one of his own.

``Stay the hell away from him, got it?``

``... s'cuse me?``

``You heard me! Stay. Away.``

As MacCoy went to protest, the older male lifted Mo into his arms, hand still cupped against his head, the other arm hooked underneath his knees. ``If you come near him again, I'll make sure that you never even get to _see_ him again.``

``... son of a bitch,`` he murmured under his breath, clenching his hand into a fist.

The dream boy turned his back on the blond, taking off in a mad dash towards the parking lot.

MacCoy knew exactly what would happen - Angel would take Mo to the hospital, they'd fix him up, Mo wouldn't say a damn word and then tomorrow, Angel wouldn't leave the other male's side and MacCoy wouldn't get a chance to even _see_ him, let alone talk to him.

That was how it always was.

_He wears polos - I wear t-shirts_

_He's team captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' about the day that you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

It was two days later before MacCoy would see Mo again.

The darker skinned male sat in one of the nearby booths, his legs pulled up so his feet rested on the table, elbows on his knees and his fingers texting away on the keyboard of his phone. He was dressed in a multi-colored shirt that looked much like modified color bars from the TV, a black hat on his head with a burnt orange hoodie thrown over that, (very) tight dark gray skinny jeans that accentuated those curves perfectly held in place by a neon purple belt, and red, white and purple shoes with straps and laces to finish off the outfit.

MacCoy felt his face turn bright red as he stared at the younger male, his hand coming up to rest on his cheek and a rather goofy looking grin crossing his features. _Hot damn - 'e looks amazin'!_ He licked at his lips, quickly straightening himself up and moving towards him, one hand adjusting the goggles on his face and the other one brushing his hair back.

``Yo, Mo!``

Said male looked up at the sound of his name, his only visible eye (the left one) widening at the sight of the blond. He instantly shut his phone after hitting send and moved to jump to his feet, rushing towards MacCoy, his hand grasping onto his arm as he approached. As quickly as possible, Mo pulled the other male to the side into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them and twisting the lock into place. ``Tha hell are ya doin' here, MacCoy!``

``... 'm allowed to be here! Is'a public club, yeah?``

``If Angel sees ya 'round me, he'd-``

``He'd wha? Beat me up again?``

At that, the DJ yanked his goggles up, showing off his blackened eye along with the busted lip then moved his other hand to yank his green and yellow jacket and blue tank top up which revealed the large bruise right below his sternum. ``... ain't much else he can do to hurt me, Mo - 'sides take you away ...``

Mo stared at the large mark, slowly reaching his hand out and pressing cool fingers against the warm spot. His hand started shaking before he yanked it away, lifting it to cover his eyes before the tears could show, but it was already too late - they had escaped and were now pouring down his cheeks. ``Dammi' ...``

``Mo ...`` he trailed off, reaching his hand out to take hold of the other's arm, pulling it away from his face. The other hand reached up, pressing against Mo's cheek, his thumb rubbing across the moist skin, wiping away the tears. ``Why ya cryin' ...?``

``S'all my fault, 'Coy ... I should'a jus' le' ya be ...``

``Don't say that!`` he exclaimed, grabbing hold of Mo's shoulders and giving him a slight shake, those blue eyes glaring down at him. ``Yer one of the best things to happen to me, Mo ... I can't lose ya!``

The younger of them lifted his head to stare at him then leaned into the hand on his face, his own hand lifting to rest on the one of his cheek. This time, he shifted closer as he pressed upwards, lips almost touching the blond's as he spoke. ``'Coy, I ...``

Just as those full lips almost met his own, MacCoy jumped at the sound of banging on the door, head turning to look back over his shoulder. ``... fuck,`` he muttered, leaning back against the door, his hand hesitantly pulling away from Mo's face.

Spinning on his heel, he pulled the door open and came face to face with Oblio, who blinked at the both of them and raised an eyebrow. ``... what are you two doing?`` he questioned suspiciously.

``Nothin',`` Mo answered quickly, pushing past Oblio, tugging the blond behind him by the grip on his wrist. Once he was sure that Oblio had shut the door, he breathed a sigh of relief and released his hold on MacCoy's wrist, moving back over to his table where he flopped back into a sit and motioned for MacCoy to sit across from him.

MacCoy didn't hesitate - he hurried over and flopped into a sit in front of the other, leaning back in the seat and tucking his arms behind his head.

Then, for the next hour, they talked - the music throbbing and the people dancing around them.

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why cant you see_

_You belong with me_

``Geez, Dare!``

``Wha?``

``Ya ain' even been here ten minutes n' ya already half drunk!``

``Mo, dahling! Ya know how I am - I like to start early~``

``Ya go' tha' righ',`` he snickered at his own words, elbowing MacCoy in the arm a bit then leaning back in the booth, pulling one leg up to press his foot on the table once more, hand resting on his knee.

``She likes it hard and fast,`` MacCoy teased, smirking then glancing down at just how close he and Mo were. _Thank ya, Dare ..._

``'ey! Screw you, guys!`` she shouted, lifting her hand and waving it towards the both of them. Though, despite her buzzed demeanor, Dare was actually perfectly fine. She was still sitting up straight, her eyes weren't bloodshot and she wasn't slurring.

Shifting in the seat, the pink haired girl reached out and grabbed the brim of Mo's hat, pulling him to her so she could whisper in his ear. ``'ey ... Angel know he's here?``

``Naw - tha's why 'm tryin' ta make sure he don' come 'round ...``

``I could go an' distract 'im and ya could sneak outta here with Mac.``

``... ya'd do tha' fer me, Dare?``

``Well, duh - 'm ya homegirl, righ'?``

``Of course ya are!``

``Us homegirls got'a stick ta'getha, yeah?``

``Yeah!``

Mo lifted his hand, slapping the girl a highfive then watching her stand up and mock stumble her way off to the bar. Luckily, Angel looked up, but couldn't see into the booth where MacCoy and he were sitting. Once Dare had his attention, he looped his arm around the DJ's and pulled him out of the seat, rushing them both to the back door. _Dare - yer the bes' homegirl a guy could have!_

``Wha's goin' on, Mo?``

``Come on! We're escapin'!``

``... sweet!``

The door swung open and the two ran out into the night, leaving the pounding beats of Dance Central behind them.

_Walking the streets with you in those skinny jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench - thinking to myself_

_Well, isn't this easy?_

The b-boy continued walking along the raised edge of the wall, holding tight to MacCoy's hand, though not for balance. No, he had perfect balance - it just gave him an excuse to hold the other male's hand. He glanced over and down at the blond, giving him that trademark grin then continuing to walk.

MacCoy returned the gesture, smiling up at him and tightening his hold on the hand in his own, still walking next to the wall. _God, Mo - yer so freakin' perfect ... Why ya make it so easy ta love ya ...? If only it could stay this way._

Seeing the blond watching him, he blinked lightly and looked away, his cheeks flushing lightly. Then, his eyes widened when his toe caught on a small hole in the wall, causing him to stumble to the side. _Shi'! Pay attention ta tha wall!_

As soon as Mo stumbled, the older of them released his hand and moved, catching him underneath his knees and the back of his neck and shoulders, holding him tightly against his chest as he also fell backwards, but luckily landing in a sit on a nearby bench. He sighed in half relief, glancing down at the male perched in his lap then flashing him a grin. ``Caught ya!``

His heart pounding against his ribs, the brunet let his eyes flutter open, head tilting enough to glance up. He flushed when he noticed how he had been caught and was now sitting in MacCoy's lap, one arm looped around the male's shoulders and the other one resting across his own stomach. ``... nice catch,`` he whispered, turning away to better hide his reddening cheeks.

MacCoy's grin widened, his arm pulling from beneath Mo's legs to let them hang, his hand reaching out to take hold of the other's chin and turn his face back to him. ``I thought so, too ...`` Then, he leaned forward, aiding in pressing their lips together by tilting Mo's chin up, eyes slipping shut now.

Brown eyes snapped open in shock, blinking rapidly before he felt his shoulders relax, his hand gripping at MacCoy's shoulder as their lips met. _S'fine ... Angel ain' here righ' now ..._ He finally allowed his eyes to flutter shut, the arm across his stomach lifting so he could cup the other's cheek in his hand and deepen the kiss by parting his lips.

At that, those blue eyes opened back up in half surprise, the arm around Mo's neck and shoulders tightening, pulling him closer while the other hand lowered and settled on the male's hip. He hesitantly brushed his tongue over Mo's bottom lip, mentally smirking at the shiver he recieved in response before running his tongue into the other's mouth.

Teasing his tongue over MacCoy's in response, he shifted slightly in his lap and sat up, turning so he could be straddling the other's lap, arms resting over his shoulders and not even breaking the kiss in the process. His hands locked together behind MacCoy's neck, eyes fluttering shut as he continued to hold them both together.

Finally, after a few long moments, it was the DJ who broke the kiss, pulling back with a light huff and resting his forehead against Mo's, their breath mingling between them. ``I've wanted ta do that fer so long ...``

Glancing up at him, the b-boy grinned and tilted his head up enough so their lips brushed as he spoke, his hands tightening ever so slightly. ``'ve been waitin' fer tha' fer so long,`` he whispered, their noses touching before he pulled away and used his knees to push himself around, rolling himself over the arm of the bench and landing easily on his feet, hips shaking slightly as he hopped from one foot to the other to adjust his belt.

His head tilted to the side as he watched the younger, that giddy looking smile crossing his face as he rather blatantly watched Mo's hips sway from side to side. ``Daaaayum ...!`` he drawled, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth in an attempt to hide that stupid smile.

``Wha?`` Mo asked as he turned to look over his shoulder, one hand resting on the brim of his hat, the other settling on his hip for the moment.

``Well, I _totally_ wasn't checking out yer ass ...``

``Oh, ya weren't?``

``Nope!``

A mischievous grin spread across his features as he turned his back on the blue eyed male again and began walking back towards the club, a sway in his hips as he (somehow) tucked his hands into the pockets of those jeans.

And MacCoy fell for it - hard. His gaze lingered on the male's backside before he finally noticed that he was moving away and jumped to his feet, hurrying to go after him. _Man, there's a swing in _that_ back yard ..._ ``Wait fer meeee!``

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down_

_You say you're fine - I know you better than that_

_Hey, what you doin' with a boy like that?_

As they approached Dance Central, Mo glanced away from the older male, suddenly halting in his steps when he caught sight of Dare chasing after Angel who had just run out of the club. Without hesitation, he pulled MacCoy against his side and hurried the both of them over to the back door again, allowing the blond to open the door for him before grabbing MacCoy's hand and yanking him inside also.

``... whew.``

``Tha' was waaay too close, yeah?``

``Got that right!``

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, the darker skinned male grinned and tucked his hands back into his pockets, leaning back against the nearby wall that they had stopped near the back part of the stage.

MacCoy smiled softly in return, lifting his hand to brush his fingertips across Mo's cheek, lingering underneath his chin as he watched the multi-colored lighting play across the other male's face. ``I love it when ya smile ...``

That comment made him blush, his hand lifting up to push MacCoy's hand away from his chin, the smile fading as he looked away. ``Yeah ...`` Then, he turned and started back towards the music, arms tucking across his chest, head hanging forward a bit.

The blond blinked rapidly and went after him, reaching out to grasp his shoulder and pull him so his chest was flush with Mo's back, his arms wrapping tightly around the other's waist and his chin resting on top of his head. ``... don't be mad at me,`` he murmured, fingers lacing together against Mo's taut stomach. Absently, MacCoy wondered exactly what Mo was hiding underneath all that color and he couldn't resist the smirk that creeped across his features and, luckily, Mo couldn't see it.

``... 'm fine, 'Coy - really.``

``Ya can't lie to me, Mo. I know ya ain't fine ...``

``... heh. I can try, righ'?``

With that said, the brunet pushed MacCoy's arms away and stepped back out into the crowd, the other bodies easily closing around him, causing the other to instantly lose sight. He reached out in an attempt to pull Mo back, his hand grabbing air and his head hanging forward. ``Damn ...`` Shaking his head, he sighed and slipped into the crowd also, knowing full well that he'd probably just ruined their best night together.

_He wears boat shoes I wear sneakers_

_He's team captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' bout the day that you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

``Get tha fuck _off_ me, Angel!``

``Not until you tell me where you've been all night! I was searching for you for _hours_ and did you even check your phone!``

``... i' was off ...``

``Yeah - I noticed.``

The grip on his arm tightened and Mo winced, lifting his hand to grab at Angel's wrist, giving a hard pull, though it still wasn't enough to get him off. ``Dammi', Angel - yer hurtin' my arm!``

``Oh, don't be so dramatic. You'll be fine.``

``Hey! He said to get off of him!``

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why cant you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

Hearing that voice made the dream boy stop, the hand on Mo's arm loosening just enough so that he could spin around, yanking the other male with him as he did so. ``... I thought I told you to stay away from us,`` he growled, moving forwards as MacCoy came towards them.

``Well, ya can just fuck off - I ain't gonna let you hurt him anymore!``'

``Hurt him? The hell are you talking about, _idiota_? I'd never hurt him.``

``Yer hurtin' him now, dumbass!``

Angel raised an eyebrow at that, turning to look at the hand he was using to hold Mo in place before releasing him and wrapping his arm tightly around the other's shoulders, holding him against his side, hand absently rubbing at the spot. He shot the DJ a glare and turned, leading himself and the other out of the club.

``Mo!``

Despite MacCoy yelling for him, he continued walking, but just before he was out of sight, he pulled his arm up and held up a two fingered peace sign then curled his fingers into a circle before dropping the arm once more.

He instantly understood the motions. _Twenty minutes ... Ya better not be late, dammit!_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong - I think I know it's with me_

Fingers tapping on the glass of the window, he glanced back over his shoulder, eying the clock that sat on his nightstand near his bed. _Time's almost up, Mo ... Come on!_ His heart skipped a beat when he heard a small `tink` against his window, head jerking back around to stare down at the ground below.

Mo stood there in the same clothes he'd been wearing, his skateboard tucked underneath his arm and a half smile on his face. ``Can I come up ...?``

``No, you have to stay down there.``

``... oh, fine.``

``... get yer ass up here!``

Flashing a grin, he set the skateboard near the door and let himself in, shutting it behind him before running up the stairs as quickly as possible. He shoved the bedroom door open and rushed in, throwing himself into MacCoy's outstretched arms and burying his face into his shoulder.

``Shhh,`` MacCoy hushed, locking one arm around him, that hand resting on his hip and the other one gently stroking at the back of Mo's head, his cheek resting against that hooded hat.

``Dammi', dammi', dammi' ...!``

``Ya sound like a broken record ...``

At that, the b-boy pulled back enough to look up at him, blinking tear filled eyes before shaking his head and laughing at the other's words. ``Thanks a lo', yeah?`` His hand lifted, rubbing at his eyes as he sniffed in an attempt to keep from just completely breaking down.

``... come on,`` he urged, grasping onto Mo's hand and pulling him towards the window. Pushing the window open, the DJ smiled then stepped up onto the window pane, grasping the edge of the roof and yanking himself up, dropping his hand back down once he was sure that he was stable enough to help him.

His head tilted to the side when MacCoy disappeared on the roof, eyes blinking curiously before he jumped slightly at the sight of the hand. He swallowed hard and took the hand, stepping up onto the pane and grasping the roofs edge with the other hand. _Tha hell ya so nervous for? Ya've done thi' kinda stuff loads of times! ... well, not exactly like thi', but still!_ He shook away his thoughts and held tighter to MacCoy's hand, using it and the one on the roof to pull himself up, the two of them falling flat on their backs, safely on the roof.

``... ya got it.``

``... thanks.``

``No problem - I wouldn't have let you fall, if tha's wha ya were worried about.``

``Nah, I know ya wouldn' have ...``

Mo graced him with another one of those smiles, leaning his head against the blond's shoulder, his eyes slipping shut until a small earbud was stuck into his ear, causing him to jump slightly. ``Woah, woah!`` he exclaimed, lifting a hand to touch the plug then blinking lightly. ``... wha's this?``

``Yer song.``

Once MacCoy said that, music began to filter through the earbud and the brown eyed male's heart leaped. _M-My song ... How did he ...?_ He shook his head, blinking once again and lifting his head to stare up at him. ``How'd ya know ...?``

``When ya care about someone this much, ya know a lot'a stuff about them that they probably wouldn't even know about themselves.``

``'Coy ...``

Smiling over at him once more, the older male reached his hand out after setting the iPod onto his chest, taking hold of Mo's hand and lacing their fingers together before bringing it up to kiss the back of his hand. ``I love ya, Mo.``

For the longest time, he just stared at him, fingers tightening around the ones between his own before he slammed his eyes shut in an attempt to fight the tears, his other hand flying up to cover his face.

``Awww - Mo!`` he exclaimed with a small laugh, throwing his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, chin resting on top of his head now. ``It's okay ...``

``... I-I love ya too, 'Coy ...`` He pulled the hand away from his face, staring up at the older male then leaning forward to kiss right underneath his chin, holding his lips there, his eyes fluttering shut in content.

``... good,`` he breathed, cupping his hand against the back of that hooded head and letting out a relieved sigh, his eyes also shutting after a few moments.

``Ya still wanna be a DJ when ya get older, 'Coy?``

``Oh, hell yes! I love this job, yeah? Meeting new people, mixing great music ... Shit - what more could ya ask for?``

``Nothin', I would guess ...``

``What about _you_? What do you want to do, Mo?``

``... ya can't laugh a' me, 'kay?``

``Why would I laugh?``

``'m not sure, bu' don'!``

``Okay, okay - I won't laugh!``

Finally, after almost five minutes of silence, Mo heaved a sigh and sat himself up from the roof, pulling his legs up and resting his elbows onto his knees. ``... 'm wantin' ta be a choreographer.``

``... that's not silly!``

``S'not?``

``No way! Yer already an amazing dancer - why not teach that awesomeness to other people?``

``... well, ya make me sound vain when ya pu' i' tha' way ...``

``Ya know what I mean!``

Reaching his arms out, MacCoy looped them around Mo's waist and yanked him back down against himself, locking his arms together and rubbing his face into the side of the other's neck, which earned him a soft gasp in return. He merely grinned and left his face there, sighing out in content afterward.

``'Coy ...?``

``Hmm ...?``

``... thank ya.``

``Yer welcome, Mo.``

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why cant you see_

_You belong with me_

``Like I jus' said, Angel - we're through!``

``No, we aren't!``

The elder male reached out, grasping hold of Mo's arms and pulling him back outside of the club, holding him in place while glaring down at him. ``... it's because of him, isn't it? That blond kid?``

``Tha's none of yer business, Angel ...``

``Sure is - he's screwing with my boyfriend, so that makes it my business.``

``... I ain't yer boyfriend anymore, dammi'!``

At the tightening on his arms, he winced and suddenly, it was just like the night before - Mo had the bruise from it and to hell with getting another one. He returned the glare with one of his own and yanked himself free, lifting his hands to shove Angel away then taking a couple steps back. ``... we're done,`` he stated, shoulders shaking and his chest heaving as he attempted to keep himself calm, arms tucking across his stomach.

``... you're fucking serious?``

``I just said it twice - 'm serious this time.``

``You ...`` he trailed off, hands lifting as he lunged towards the b-boy, reaching right for his neck.

Though, instead of just standing and taking it this time, the darker skinned male lifted his foot and slammed it straight into Angel's chest, effectively knocking him backwards onto the sidewalk. He stared down at him, still shaking despite the adrenaline rushing through him because of what he'd just done. ``... leave me alone, Angel. I mean it - don' talk ta me until yer actually ... normal again.`` He turned on his heel, stepping into the club, but hesitating for just a moment when he heard Angel call his name.

``Mo!``

Stopping completely now, his arms dropped to his sides, head slowly turning to look back over his shoulder, just as a shadowed figure came up beside him.

``... Mo ...``

The figure next to Mo moved forward a bit more, stepping into the light and finally revealing ...

``... MacCoy.``

``Ya ready?``

``... yeah - le's go.``

_Standing by - waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me?_

With a nod, he looped his arm around MacCoy's waist, finally stopping his shaking as soon as MacCoy's arm settled around his waist, his hand on his hip. Once again, he threw a lingering glance back over his shoulder at the male that had finally gotten back to his feet. Part of him wanted to run back and apologize, yank the dream boy into a hug and just hold him there, but the smarter half of him knew that this - this was safe, stable. He was happy.

_Maybe, if ya ever become Angel again, ya could come back into my life ... Until then ... _His head lifted, brown eyes meeting blue, a large grin spreading across his features in return to MacCoy's smile. _'m happy n' I plan on keepin' i' tha' way._

MacCoy tightened his arm around Mo's waist, that hand gripping his hip as he led them both into Dance Central, his heart fluttering. _Finally ..._

_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?_

_You belong with me_


End file.
